


Shut Up

by Sugakookiezxx



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakookiezxx/pseuds/Sugakookiezxx
Summary: "Hey, Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung said to the other, reluctant but willing to start a conversation with the other."Shut up." Yoongi replies, glaring at the younger, remaining closed off as last time.~"Baby, I bet you'll take my cock up your ass... and you'll love it." Taehyung whispered sensually into Yoongi's ear, causing him to shiver."S-Shut up." Yoongi nervously muttered, his tough facade fading away with Tae's sexy piercing gaze.





	1. Chapter 1

__

Taehyung's POV

 

"Taehyung! Wake up, you can't be late your first day!" Mother said from down the hall, startling me from my slumber.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed them with my hands tiredly, before reaching for my phone beside my dresser to check the time.

Oh, shit she's right... it's 6:29 and I have school at 7 but I ride my motorcycle there which takes about 8 minutes...

Well around 20 minutes to get ready isn't bad.

I check my texts, seeing loads of texts from Jungkookie.

 

[Incoming messages (6) from: Kooks]

 

Kooks: gmmm bish (sent 6:00 am)

Kooks: TAeeeee (sent 6:07 am)

Kooks: KIM TAEHYUNG (sent 6:15)

Kooks: Don't tell me ur dumbass ass is sleeping... (sent 6:16)

Kooks: *sigh* fine be late stupid

Kooks: you still better make it to school before 1st period tho bc I am not being alone the first day!!!!;!;! :( (sent 6:22)

 

Me: I'm up nowwww but zayum you sent so many messages lolol (sent now)

 

Kooks: oooo looks who's up

 

Me: stfu

 

Kooks: alright well it's already late and I bet anything you haven't left yet so get ready you don't have a lotta time :(

 

Me: true

 

Me: alright I'll meet you there then, bye whore

 

Kooks: bye sexy ;)

 

I rolled my eyes, before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my messy bed head and then headed back into my room to change my clothes into my school uniform.

After that, I headed out into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin before seeing my mom pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey baby." She said, after kissing my head and walking towards the front door.

"I'm going to work and then afterwards I'm coming straight home to pack my stuff to head on a business trip." She said.

 She never told me she was going on a business trip...

 

"Oh?" I said tilting my head. "Okay, then.."

"Sorry for the short notice baby, I didn't know until I got an emergency call this morning but I left money on your dresser if you hadn't noticed and you can always call of course." She smiled.

"Okay, wow... so this means it'll be one of your long trips?" I questioned.

"Yeah... two weeks, baby." She sighed.

"Well okay, love you." I smiled.

"Love you too, baby." She smiled back, before leaving out the front door, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

Um, hell yeah! This means I can invite more friends over! She says I can't invite more than 3 -4 friends at a time because then it's too many people for her to be responsible for...

 

Ugh, but yay! Now I have have a small get together.

 

I check back down to my phone and saw it was 6:51

Oh shit I gotta go!!

 

I ran outside, locking the door behind me and running towards my bike, putting my helmet on before revving the engine quickly and hurrying out of my drive way.

I sped a little, fortunate to not get in trouble, and made it there surprisingly 2 minutes before class.

 It's the first day so usually they don't care if you are a couple of minutes late...

I can just say I got lost finding the way to my class, but being that I've been here three years, I know the school pretty well so it won't be an actual problem.

 

I hurriedly got my schedule from the front office, and headed to my first class, which was math.

Ugh of course I get one of the hardest classes in the morning when I'm half asleep like a freaking zombie...

I knock on the door with my lip tucked under my teeth nervously, hating the feeling of the class being on me on the first day of school.

 

Some kid opened it, and I was met with stares of the students and I looked over to the teacher handing her a slip.

"I'm sorry I was having trouble finding my class." I said.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, it's only the first day of school I understand. Just sit down where there's any open chairs." She smiled.

 

Well damn, I got pretty lucky to be late to her class. She's pretty nice...

 

I grin seeing Jungkookie all the way in the back sitting next to Seokjin with a seat open next to him.

He excitedly patted on the chair for me to go sit there so I hurried and sat beside him.

 

"Hi Kookie." I smiled.

 

"Hey, Tae." Jungkook smiled.

 

"Man I'm glad we have the same class." I whispered, making Jungkook giggle.

 

"Yeah, me too. Show me your schedule, let's see if we have any other same classes!" He smiled.

 

"Okay.." I chuckled, taking my schedule out and comparing it to Jungkook's.

 

"Hmm, we have 5 out of 8 classes together. Not bad." Jungkook said.

 

"Hey Jin! I haven't seen you since you went to visit the states for the summer... how was it?" I questioned, him smiling back in response.

 

"Nice... I met someone." He smiled, before his smile turned bitter and sad.

 

"Aw, What happened then?" I asked, noticing his mood turned sour.

 

"Well his name is Namjoon. He's really nice and smart and I literally think I fell in love with him just over the course of the summer, but of course I left so we ended our fling and his parents found out and made our breakup kinda sour because they're homophobic douchebags and I... kinda... cried for days, afterward." Seokjin sighed.

 

"Aww, is that why you've been so quiet?" Jungkook said, putting his hand over his shoulder.

 

"Yeah... I miss him. He's korean and speaks the language not fluently but... good. I speak english pretty well actually so it wasn't a problem anyways, but our cultures were a little different I suppose. I still fell for him but in the end it was the biggest reason we didn't last... I mean how would we work when he fucking lives in America?!" Seokjin said, suddenly angry and hurt, eyes glossy.

 

Suddenly another knock was heard from the classroom door, and a teacher came in with an attractive lavender haired boy who followed in behind the teacher shyly, dimples popping out in an awkward facial expression.

 

"Hello class... I came to escort him here because this student actually moved here from America. I wanted to introduce him properly to you all and just inform you all that his Korean isn't 100% so I hope you are very welcoming and helpful for him. I'll let him introduce himself now, but have a good day kids." The lady smiled, before walking out of the class.

 

Ha an American how funny... imagine if this is the boy Seokjin is talking about.

Hmm, nah there's no way...

 

He was left there awkwardly from the teacher, and bowed before saying, "Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Kim Namjoon. Please treat me well." He curtly smiled, before rushing to an open chair in the front of the class.

 

Jungkook and I gaped with our mouths wide open, looking back to Jin and seeing him sunken into him seat with his hands covering his face.

"Good Korean my ass, the only korean word that came out of his mouth was hi." I snorted, laughing my ass off with Jungkook.

 

"Oh my god, Tae, if you don't fucking shut up!" Jin said, further sinking into his chair with his bookbag covering his face.

 

I grinned in amusement, feeling bold and hoping Jin won't hate me.

 

"Hey, Namjoon! Why don't you come join us?" I shouted across the room, smiling at the boy who turned his head to us confusedly.

Jungkook snorted while Jin hit me really hard in the balls making me grunt in pain.

 

"Fuck you bitch I'm helping you." I choked.

 

He then dug his head into his arms to not be seen.

Namjoon still stared over in our direction, eyes confused as if to say, who me?

 

"Yeah, you! C'mere, I've never spoken to an American before, how fascinating!" I smiled welcomingly yet sarcastically. He reluctantly walked over to us returning my smile.

 

He noticed there was no seat available next to me, but that the only one near me was next to Seokjin.

He sighed before putting his bag down and sitting next to Seokjin.

 

Jungkook and I snickered, can't holding our laughs back, then Jungkook knowing Jin is uncontrollably ticklish, poked his rib, making him jump up.

 

Namjoon then became wide eyed upon seeing him, and the two made eye contact.

 

"J-Jinny?" Namjoon said in shock, and we watched them awing his pet name.

 

"Will you two shut up!" Jin said looking back at us, tears now in his eyes.

 

He looked mortified, so unbelievably embarrassed...

 

Damn something bad between them must've happened...

 

Both Jungkook and I immediately stopped looking amused and our faces softened.

 

I instantly felt so bad and insensitive, I didn't know what to do. 

"You are the worst friends ever!" Jin cried, before taking his bookbag and going out his way to leave.

 

Before he could, Namjoon grabbed his wrist.

 

"Wait, please we need to talk Jin!" He pleaded.

 

"D-don't fucking touch me!" He yelled yanking his hand back before leaving the class room with the whole class staring, slamming the door behind him.

 

I instantly stood up, and stormed away after him, leaving my bookbag but I knew Jungkook would make sure it's fine.

 

"Sorry, Miss. I'm so sorry to storm out." I said to the teacher, before quickly following after Jin.

 

Not even first period and I create drama.

 

This is going to be the start of a great year...

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung's POV

 

Many thoughts stormed through my head, and it was slightly pounding from my slightly busy morning, but I still nevertheless followed after my friend.

I looked down the hallway, noticing the door closing, indicating someone just left through that door.

Hurriedly, I run towards that door and open it but instead of following after Jin as expected, I bump into a platinum blonde who was entering the hallway the same time I had planned to exit, so I accidentally spilt his coffee all over his shirt on my way out.

 

I frantically look to meet eye contact with the person I happened to spill the coffee on, meeting with the face I know to be Min Yoongi's. I grow tense, knowing that he is... Just not one of the best people in school to be putting it nicely.

 

I kinda have a crush on him, so I blushed at our eye contact and brought my gaze down to my feet in embarrassment, but it doesn't mean I'm still not worried of his reaction.

 

I bow ecstatically, apologizing numerous times in fear.

 

"Is there anything I can do? Let me help clean your shirt! I'm so sorry..." I said, frantically bringing him to the bathroom and running water over napkins before dabbing at his stain.

 

"You already apologized... Here this is annoying, stop." Yoongi said, before taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

 

"O-oh.." I blushed, looking up to be met with a gorgeous sight of Yoongi's bare abs that I wanted to just touch and lick all over.

 

 

"Um, t-this is better I guess... Now I can clean your shirt with soap." I gingerly smile, trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

"Cool." He dryly responded.

 

After moments of silence being filled with me just rubbing the piece of cloth with soap and water, Yoongi begins to go into his bookbag.

 

I see him bring out a plain black tee, and quickly place it on.

 

"Why do you bring extra clothes with you to school?" I giggle.

 

"Well when dumb cute boys accidentally bump into you and spill your coffee all over your shirt I think this was quite convenient." He muttered.

 

I blushed once again, flustered that he thought I was cute. I just decided to ignore the dumb part.

"Still, are you going to carry a shirt in your bag every single day for something that probably won't happen again?" I say.

 

"Don't be so sure. But no, these were just for practice anyways..." He sighs.

"Practice?" I ask, snorting at his "reasoning" behind bringing an extra shirt, when it was really just because he needed it for practice.

 

"Yeah I'm on the team..." He said.

"What te- oh! You are the one that's like the best player in the basketball team, right?" I smile, already knowing the answer but wanting to sound casual. He's the most popular, best basketball player in the school. Everyone either envies or wants him, and the fact that he instead chooses to be a loner carries some cool badboy vibe everyone fell for.

 

Taehyung included.

 

...oops.

 

"I mean, wow if that's what everyone thinks of me then yes..." He smirked. "I mean it's not surprising, I'm a genius." He says jokingly, yet still you can tell he meant it from the confidence in his tone which makes me giggle.

 

"Oh really?" I sarcastically tease.

 

"Of course." He states, like it's the most obvious thing ever.

 

"You're so cocky." I grin, shaking my head.

"Not cocky... Confident." He muses.

 

"Yeah sure, and I'm not severely depressed." I joke, making the air slightly thick from the dumb joke.

 

"Okay first, sad. Second, that wasn't funny, because it's sad. And also that didn't really work it was just lame... and third, same." He said, making me giggle and he slightly chuckled in response as well.

 

"Well great, we have one fucked up thing in common so we should just jump off a bridge together." I say, making the air thick again, except this time Yoongi scoffed before slightly laughing afterwards.

 

"You are so fucking bad at this." He choked, before falling into fits of laughter.

 

"At what?" I questioned, in-between laughs.

 

"Jokes, p-probably everything." He laughs hysterically wheezing, making me bitterly laugh along. "Wh-who tries to clean a fucking stain by just dabbing it with a wet napkin?" He laughs, this time making me burst into fits as well.

 

"Screw you, h-how else do I clean it without you taking o-off your shirt in front of a stranger like a pedo?" I ask in-between laughs.

 

"Whatever." He chuckles.

 

I can't help but grin in admiration, he's so hot enough as it is, and even cooler to talk to when he actually gives you the opportunity.

 

Gosh, I think I want his babies.

 

"Okay I'm down, but only the day when you can make that scientifically possible.." Yoongi chuckled.

 

I blushed a tomato red. I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT ALOUD!!

 

"Oh! I u-um yeah, I guess I said that out loud, didn't I?" I said timidly, rubbing the back of my neck with my hands awkwardly.

 

Yoongi chuckled before saying, "You're cute. Stupid and lame too... But, cute." Giving a slight smirk that made my heart kinda race.

 

We both shared eye contact for a couple of moments in silence while I still held Yoongi's wet shirt in my hands.

 

I looked down at the item while I bit my lip in nervousness, my mind suddenly taking me back to Jin.

 

Oh my god, Jin!

 

I still need to find him!

 

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry but I have to go. I was in a hurry before because I had been chasing after my friend, but I guess I got distracted." I chuckled.

 

"I guess you did..." Yoongi laughed. "Well, c'mon let's go find your friend." Yoongi smiled.

 

"Y-you would be willing to come with me?" I ask in shock.

 

"Yeah, of course." Yoongi said. "For your friend's sake, I mean if you couldn't make it two minutes in a hallway without spilling coffee all over someone's shirt then I'm gonna need to." He chuckled.

 

"Shut up!" I pouted, heat flushing over my face.

 

He giggled and just pulled me along out of the bathroom to go find Jin.

 


End file.
